Waiting for you
by I-love-Gabriel
Summary: I suck at summaries but just a quick thing I thought of this story while watching an Army movie. My friends like it so I decided to post it. Well just read and tell me your opinion.
1. Monday

My name is Isabella McCarty-Swan. I am happily married to Emmett McCarty, we've been together for three years but we've only been married for two years. Emmett is an Army Soldier since he was 18. As you can see, I am an army wife and it is very difficult. Every time he leaves it kills me more than the last leave. He tells me he will always come back to me, but I can't help and worry. Every time I see him come back, at the airport, waiting for me to pick him up, I always let out a breath I'm always holding. I always feel lonely when he leaves, yea we have a dog but it's just not the same, well until now. I found out today that I will have something of him whenever he leaves. All I have to do is tell him before he leaves in a week.

**Monday:**

"Baby do you know where I left my shirt?" Emmett yelled from the bedroom. I was too into my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to him, all I could think about was that we were going to be parents. We have been married for two years but we haven't really talked about having a baby but I'm actually glad we are. All I'm worrying about is how was I going to tell him.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"Uh yea I'm fine." I answered, coming out of my thoughts.

"Baby if this is about me leaving in a week, don't worry about it like I always say, I'll be back. I will come back to you." He said kissing me.

"Yeah I know sweetheart."I said touching his face.

"You know we still have seven days left, how about you and me take it over there." He pointed towards the bedroom.

"Hmm no I can't I have to go do some things." I said.

"What? What in the world could be more important than pleasing your man!" he said. Our baby I thought but I just laughed at his face, it was priceless.

"Oh baby I'm not gonna have sex with you all week, I want to spend time with you out of the bedroom."

"Well in the bedroom you can spend time with me as well." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed starting to get serious.

"You know what I mean Emmett." He sighed too. " Yeah I know and I get you, I want to spend time with you too, man I'm gone for too long, but we'll do what you want to do, I really don't want to argue with you, with me only having a few more days left."

"Thanks baby." I said giving him a kiss.

"But we are gonna have sex this week right?" He said sounding sort of worried.

"Of course, I still want to please my man." I said quoting his words and laughing.

"Mmmmm you better cause a man being away for a long time from his women really gets him sexually frustrated."

"Yeah I think I know." I said remembering past experiences and the last time which was two months ago when he came back.

"Thinking about it aren't you?" he said laughing.

"No!" I lied. "Well I got to go, I'll see you."

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"You're cheating on me aren't you? Oh I knew me being away would come to this." He said and he actually sounded serious.

"WHAT? NO! Of course not...I love you baby from the day I met you; you have completely ruined all men for me. I couldn't even think of cheating, I'm not like that." I explained.

"I know baby. It's just that I'm paranoid I guess I mean I am away for long periods of time, I would understand if you did cheat." He said sadly.

"Emmett, look at me, I accepted you knowing you were in the army, I married you knowing you would be leaving every so often, I accepted you for what you are, yes I get lonely but it's okay cause I know you will come back." I said tears filling my eyes.

"I know baby and I'm very grateful I met you." He said.

"How about we talk about this later, I have to go, and I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay baby, I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Bye" I said giving him a kiss and out the door before he said anything else.

I hate keeping secrets from him but this is one I can't tell him but show him instead. That's why I'm going to the mall to go buy baby clothes and a shirt for him. It'll be his going away present before he actually leaves. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. When I got to the mall, I went to find the baby store. The worker asked if I needed help and I said yes that I was looking for an "I'm going to be a daddy" shirt. After minutes of looking, she found it. I didn't think it would be here but it was and also his exact size. I bought a blue and pink gift paper, the shirt and a green newborn shirt. Then I was on my way home I just hoped he wasn't there and he actually wasn't. He left a note on the door saying he went to visit Edward. Good thing because I wanted to wrap the clothing. After wrapping them and finding a good hiding place for it, I went to the living room. I decided to sit and watch some TV. I was flipping through the channels when something caught my eye. It was a show about bringing the baby home. It's a show about how the parents get ready for the baby, the part when she goes into labor, when they bring the baby home and how they live with him there.

While watching this show I couldn't help but put my hand on my stomach lovingly. I wonder how along I am. Emmett's been home for a month and a half, no wait he's been home for two months. Then I'm guessing I got pregnant when he got here, meaning I'm a month pregnant. Hmm I think I should make an appointment for Thursday. I should call before he gets here. I went to the bedroom and got my gynecologist's card and dialed her number

*_ring...Ring…ring*_

"Hello, speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi, it's Bella I would like to schedule an appointment with you."

"Oh hi Bella lets see, when would you like the appointment?"

"I was thinking maybe Thursday at 2pm if that's good?"

"Yes that is good Bella; I'll see you Thursday at two."

"Okay thank you, bye." I said and hung up. Well this means I have to tell Emmett tomorrow.

"Baby, Bella are you home?" I heard Emmett yell.

"Yes I'm up in the bedroom" I responded. I heard the door close and Emmett coming upstairs.

"How long have you been home?" I heard Emmett ask as he entered the room.

"Not long, twenty minutes I think." I said standing up from where I was sitting and went to him. He came to me too and hugged me.

"Why didn't you call me? You know I don't like it when you're alone in this house."

"Really Emmett, I'm always alone in this house well except for the dog but I wanted you to spend time with Edward before you leave for like five months."

"That's true but you're my wife and I want to spend more time with you more." He said.

"But Emmett you never know if you'll come back, you need family time." I said.

"Bella please don't start, I know I'm not going to die, I know I can survive this, I've been doing it since I was eighteen, I'm 26 now I've been in the army for 8 years, I have only gotten hurt twice, but they were minor injuries…." I interrupted him and pulled away.

"Yeah minor injuries Emmett, they could have been worst."

"Bella,I was only 19 when my first injury happen then at 20 I had my other one. I was young and didnt know crap." He argued. "I'm not going to die, I'm not...I know how to protect myself."

I didn't even know what else to say so all I did was break down crying and falling to my knees. Damn hormones I'm not even that far along into my pregnancy and I already have bad hormones. I thought.

"Baby, please don't cry." He said falling to his knees in front of me.

"I can't help it, I hate that you leave and that you're gone for months, I'm always worried something might have happened to you. I get letters from you every so often but it's not the same as having you here with me." I sobbed.

"Baby, baby look at me." He said pulling my head up. "I know how hurtful this is, it kills me too I never stop thinking of you, you're always on my mind sweetie." He said. "I'm going to talk to my recruiter."(**A.n I don't know anything about the army so idk if this is what they are called) **"About what?" I said hoping he wasn't going to say what I think he's going to say.

"About leaving the army, I've served for 8 years, I've done enough." No I can't let him get out of the army because of me; it's been in his family since his great-grandfather.

"No Emmett you can't get out, you just can't."

"Bella, I've been thinking about it for a while. I think it's time, my dad only served for 7 years and my grandfather for 10 years and then my great-grandfather for 12 years, we all didn't serve the entire time we were suppose to. My father served 7 and I have served 8 I think it's time. Bella we've been married for 2 years and I was only here to celebrate the second anniversary. I missed our first anniversary, baby, the first, the most important and all because of that stupid war. It's been 2 years, I want a family now, I've wanted one since we got married but I kept my mouth shut since I knew it was too early too soon but now 2 years later I want a family with kids, my own kids. I know you're my family now but I want a baby involved." He explained.

Oh Emmett if only you knew that was already coming true. I have made my decision; Emmett will know tomorrow he's going to become a daddy.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday:**

I can't believe I'm telling Emmett today. After our talk last night I realized the reason why I didn't get pregnant sooner. I had thought from the beginning he didn't want a baby soon that he wanted to wait until he was done serving or just never wanted one. Of course when I thought about Emmett never wanting a baby, it would tear me up. I wanted _his_ baby, a baby that would look like _him_ with all his features. I didn't want my baby to have my features, I wanted all Emmett. But after last night I saw how much he does want a baby, how much he would adore to have one, and I'm actually making it come true. I turned and looked at Emmett sleeping and thought how lucky I was to have him. At that moment he decided to open his eyes. He was quiet for a moment and then said…

"You know how creepy that is when you awake and see someone staring at you?" he said laughing.

"Well if you don't want me to look at my own husband, I'll go stare at the sexy neighbor." I said as I was getting out of bed. The neighbor was cute he lived next door with his friend but he didn't even compare to Emmett. I heard Emmett growl.

"No fucken way!" he said pulling me back on the bed and pinning me under him. "No way, over my dead body, I'm your husband and you could only have eyes for me." He didn't sound angry so I knew he was playing around.

"Well Mr. McCarty you think it's creepy when I look at you, so I doubt he would mind if I stared at him. I mean I'm pretty cute and very bothered so who knows."

"Well Mrs. McCarty, I'm the only one who can take care of that, the only one." He growled. "If you want I'm going to start right now."

I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. We were already naked from last night so he inserted one finger and I bucked under him, before I knew it he inserted another. I couldn't hold out much longer I needed him in me now

"Emmett I'm not going to last long baby I need you in me" he looked at me and  
>said..<p>

"Your wish is my command." He kissed me and lowered himself to me, he gently placed himself to my entrance and slowly started to slide in, and I couldn't take how slow he was going so I moved my hips so that he would go in faster and harder. He just looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Oh God please Emmett just do it I need you now." With that he did what I've wanted him to do since this started. He thrust in hard that all I could feel was ecstasy. He was thrusting harder and faster with all the tensing he had that had been building up from being away from me.

"Emmett baby I'm close, please baby faster."

"Oh Fuck you feel so good baby mmm I'm gonna cum." He moaned.

He was going so fast and hard that I was glad we lived alone. Emmett went as hard as I asked and before I knew it we both were screaming out each others names in pure bliss. After we both were out of breath, he pulled out and laid on his side of the bed.

"Wait, were you mad?" I asked breathless.

"Ha-ha-ha No of course not, I knew it didn't mean anything." He said chuckling. "Plus isn't he our gay neighbor." It was my turn to laugh.

"No, our other neighbor is, the one I was talking about isn't."

He was silent for awhile, looks at the ceiling and then looked at me.

"Well looks to me I made a huge mistake, I'm calling Lindsey, and you can go with him." Lindsey was his ex-girlfriend, he's told me about her and how she cheated on him. I was shocked he mentioned her but then started laughing.

"Well fine, if you think that will help." I said getting out of bed laughing my ass off.

"It's not funny!" He yelled, I kept on laughing as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

I was downstairs when Emmett came down.

"Baby are you mad." He asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"You know why, I should have never said that I was just joking." He said sitting next to me.

"Ha, it's okay I know you were playing around that's why I laughed oh and don't worry I'm not interested in the neighbor. No Way!"

"That I do know" He chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too" I said. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you, no well show you…I….." I was interrupted by Emmett's cell ringing.

"Hello" He said. I wondered who it was.

"Oh hey Edward what's up?"

Damn you Edward you have such great timing. I just sat there while he was talking. So I decided to drown him out and think about my baby. My little girl or my little boy, I wished I was farther along than I was so I knew the sex of my baby. Then I thought...Emmett's going to be gone for 5 months then that means I'm going to be 6 months pregnant when he comes back.

"Bella? Hey?" Emmett said shaking me.

"Oh umm yea?"

"Edward wanted to see if I can go over for awhile you know?"

"Why are you asking permission? You know you can go without me telling you." I said laughing in a way.

"Ha I know but I just wanted to make sure." He said. "Oh by the way, what were you going to tell me?"

"Me? Nothing I forgot. You know me I forget things." I said

"Yeah but not a lot…you seem distant today, you're always away like you're not here are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the doctors?" He asked.

"No I'm fine really now go with Edward, like I said last night you need family time okay baby?"

"Okay then I'll be back in an hour." He said.

"No Emmett come back in two hours." I said

"Two hours? Are you serious? Why?"

"Emmett you need time with Edward so just listen to me okay now go."

"Fine but I'll miss you." He said and touched my stomach. For a weird second I thought he knew but he didn't show that he did so I said…

"I'll miss you too." I said and kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye." And he was gone. So now what could I do in those two hours.

****************** Two Hours Later ******************************

In those two hours I decided to take a nap just like any pregnant woman would do. I was awoken by Emmett as I stirred I heard Emmett cursing softly.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you up." He said

"Mmmm don't worry about it, it was time for me to wake up anyways I've been asleep for a long time." I said. "Emmett before anything else there is something I want to show you."

"What is it baby?" He said sounding worried. It is time I told him so I went over to the closet and pulled out the gift bag that had the gift in. I walked over to him and handed him the bag.

"Baby, it's not my birthday yet... What's this for? He asked.

"Just open it please?" I said and he did. He pulled out the wrapped clothing. He started to tear it open. He pulled out the "I'm going to be a Daddy" shirt and just stared at it. I was getting nervous he was only staring at it without saying anything. He put down the shirt and pulled put the newborn shirt. He could only look at it.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked him. He cleared his throat and said…

"Bella, is this for real? Are we really…." He couldn't finish his sentences so I finished it for him.

"Yes, Baby, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, a baby you have always wanted...unless you're not happy about it?" I said with tears filling my eyes.

"Bella….I….I have no words to describe just how you made me the happiest man on Earth. Bella you're finally giving me what I have wanted. A baby made from our love of course I'm happy about this, how could you think otherwise?" He said.

"Well you were quiet for along time I thought you were mad."

"Hell no baby I'm more than happy for this baby." He said as he put his hand on my tummy. Then he fell to his knees and pulled my shirt up.

"Hey there baby, I'm so glad you're on your way. I love you so much already." He said to the baby and started kissing my stomach. He then got up and kissed me passionately. "Bella how long have you known?" He asked.

"I barely found out yesterday." I answered feeling shameful.

"Is that why you were acting so strange yesterday, so….." He got quiet. I guess he was thinking. "I get it, the why you're always distant and away from here off in your mind, why you were so sneaky yesterday and the reason why you broke down yesterday. It is all your hormones, how could I not put that together."

"Yes that's why and I just couldn't believe you didn't catch up. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Baby that's fine, I like the way you did this the way you told me about this baby. Now I can wear this shirt whenever I go sleep at the camp, you know this is an even greater reason to get out. Please don't tell me not to because I am, for you and me but most importantly our baby. Our Baby. That's sounds so good to say."

"Yes it does Emmett, I love you."

"I love you too baby, Thank you." He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"For making my dreams come true, making our dreams come true." He said and kissed me which led to the very passionate, slow love making.

I knew now, my life was complete Emmett, Me and our baby.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday:**

EmPov:

No wonder Bella has been so far off and moody she's pregnant. My baby is pregnant with MY baby. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. A dad to a little boy or girl, someone to call me daddy one day. The Army had taken so much time from me and Bella and I will make it up, but it's sure as hell not gonna take me away from my child. Then I realized It is gonna take five months away from my kid. I know it wont be born by then but I'm going to miss it grow everyday I'm not gonna be able to see her belly grow. Fucken A I hate this so much maybe I should get badly hurt and leave for good no ifs,buts,or ands… No I can't do that to her, it would kill her and stress wouldn't be good for the baby. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the minute. I knew I was going to miss all her appointments and all the ultrasound and especially the one where you hear its heartbeat. I hated this it's my first child and I wasn't going to be here to watch it. I was going to continue with my rant when I saw Bella stir. I hoped she wouldn't wake up but she did so I got back into bed with her. I needed to talk to her.

"Morning baby" I told her. "How are my babies doing?"

"Morning, we are doing good." She said. Suddenly she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I followed her but she said not to come in, that I didn't need to see this.

"Bella. I took a vow in front of God that I would be there through sickness and in health besides its normal to have morning sickness." I told her. I heard her flush the toilet so I came in. She was brushing her teeth. It was silent for awhile and when she was done, she started talking.

"Emmett, this is just something you don't need to see at all, it's disgusting."

"Bella, I've seen disgusting-er things before, are you forgetting I see like peoples guts everyday?"

"Em, 'disgusting-er' is not a word, and obviously I can't forget that since you're never here for being over there fighting. That person could be you." She said pissed off and ran out of the room.

Fuck I try and make her feel better but I end up pissing her off. She's pregnant you dumbfuck of course she's going to be pissed off every so often. My conscious told me, I smacked myself and ran out to get her.

"Bella, where are you?" I yelled no answer. I went into the kitchen; she wasn't there, the guest room, no one, laundry room, neither. I started freaking out so I checked the driveway but the cars where there so she didn't leave. "Where in the world could she be?" I asked myself. Then it crossed through my mind. Whenever we would talk on the phone she told me she was in the backyard. Yes of course, I smacked myself again. 'How stupid am I?" Pretty stupid my head told me "Oh shut up." Oh God. I'm talking to myself. I went over to the door and like I said I found her there with her back towards me. I don't think she heard me coming because she started talking so I only listened.

"Oh my little munchkin, how I wish you were here already." She said to our baby and sighed. "You're such a blessing and a miracle because I wasn't expecting you to come just yet, you're such a surprise but I still love you. You're the only thing that can keep me happy when your daddy is out in Iraq, fighting for you, fighting for us." She started to cry. "I love your daddy so much I'm so scared to lose him. I want him to be here to watch you grow in my tummy. To see you your first day out and hold you against him while making sure he doesn't crush you." She said and kinda chuckled. Hearing her say these things made me want to cry but I hold it in since I just couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore, So I went to her.

"Bella, Baby don't cry." I said and sat down next to her. She put her head on my shoulder and I hold her to me.

"Emmett, this is just getting so hard, I've been able to handle it for the last 8 years but now, I've been thinking and with a baby coming I just cant anymore." She said

"Wait what do you mean honey. That I'm going back to the Army after the baby is born?" I asked her and she was only quiet. I pulled back to look at her.

"Bella, I'm done, I swear on my life that these five months are my last."

"Don't swear on your life please." She said and I realized what she could have gotten out of. I looked at her and she still looked bothered by something. "Isabella what's wrong?" I never used her full name but she needed to tell me.

"Well it just hurts me that you're not gonna be here for my doctors appointments and ultrasounds and especially when your sister wants to take me shopping." She cried harder on the last part cause it's true my sister always wants to take her shopping. I would have a talk with my sister since I don't want Bella stressed out. But she did make since with the first ones since it hurt me as well.

"Oh, baby I feel the same way, I wish I wouldn't miss any of those but when you write to me please send me a copy of the ultrasounds...Ok?" I said and she nodded and promised. "Oh and as for my sister, don't worry about it, I'm going to have a talk with her, I don't want you to get stressed out and hurt our little munchkin." I said and put my hand on her tummy smiling.

"You heard me didn't you?" she said and smacked my shoulder. I could only laugh cause it really didn't hurt and her face was the best.

"Sure did baby and I love you very much as well and you'll never lose me ever. I'm only yours forever. I'll always come back to you." I whispered the last part and kissed her.

"Always baby" She said and pulled away. I hated when she pulled away, I missed her lips so I kissed her again. "You'll never get rid of me baby, even if you tried." I said in between the kiss.

"As if I could ever want to get rid of you, I love you so much baby." I don't know what it was but that turned me on more than ever.

"Bella its getting cold out here how about we go inside and get cozy if you know what I mean." I said and kissed her neck.

"Geez Emmett, cant you think about something else that isn't sex?" she said

"Nope not when I have a hot ass wife." I said and stood us up. "Besides being away from you so long really does make me want you more."

"So being in a camp with a bunch of guys didn't make you gay?" She asked and laughed.

"Ugh no Bella not at all." I said and picked her up bridal style. "Ah yes let me show my wife exactly how straight I am." I carried her up to our room.

"Oh fuck Bella." I groaned. My wife was sure to be the death of me one day. I love her body, it's just perfect and I love watching her as she moved. We've been doing this for awhile now and I really don't want it to end just yet. We, well especially my dick, fit perfectly with her. We were made for each other. I know I'll have to end it soon. I've came about twice and I could feel the rest coiling up at the pit of my stomach. She's came five times already, yup I feel accomplished, but I don't want it to end. I whined to myself.

"Fuck Emmett, harder please." She said. Her wish was my command so I flipped us over ands started pounding into her as hard as she wanted but careful enough not to hurt her.

"Fuck baby I can't hold it anymore."

"Oh fuck…I'm going to...God Bella let it go baby let it go." I told her, I was super close

"Oh God" She chanted. I could feel her walls clenching and getting tighter, I couldn't hold it anymore so I came, hard. As did she as well.

When we got out breaths back, I rolled over and lay next to her.

"Fuck I swear Bella you're going to be the death of me one day." I told her.

"I know I can tell, I'm going to be giving you a heart attack one day." She said and laughed but then yawned.

"Go to sleep baby." I told her and a few minutes later her breathing became even and I was feeling tired. Next thing I knew we were both asleep, and my arms around my beautiful wife.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday:**

BPOV

I can feel Sunday right around the corner and it sucks because I know he's going to leave me, well, us alone again. For some reason I fell like something bad is going to happen. I just hope it doesn't come true. What would I do if Emmett had an accident or worse yet... he was killed? No No Bella, I told myself, don't think like that. He's been out there and only been injured twice but he says from his mistake and they weren't that bad. Well you know what they say thirds times the charm, no stop Bella no no no it won't happen because Emmett is a strong person and he will make it back to me like always

Hopefully…

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say.

"Down here Em..." I told him. So I let him sleep in. he needed it and we both knew it. Whenever I first saw him he looked completely sleepless.

"What the heck Bells?" He said coming down the stairs. "I wake up and find myself alone. That's not nice."

"Baby, you and I both know you need to be rested, you haven't slept right in a while." I told him as he came up to hug me

"You might be right but I want you to be there when I awake. In what other case would I have asked you to marry me?" he said

"Well because you love me?"

"And because I always dreamed of waking up right next to you." He added I still can't believe I had married this man and that in a few months I would be having his baby.

"I remember when we first met, you didn't like me huh?" he said.

I laughed. "I remember but I had an excuse, you were the kind of guy that everyone wanted."

"Not everyone..."

"That's a lie, Mr. football-hot-shot; you were a total jerk and such a cocky guy why would I have liked you." Now he laughed

"I was not a jerk but I was cocky as fuck" he said and winked

"Yeah, thinking you had everyone well not everyone, every girl."

"Probably yeah, but I didn't have one girl…you" He said. "I tried everything to get you.

"And I thought all you wanted to do was get in my pants that's why I did not fall for your charms." I said and walked over to sit down on the coach remembering that I had actually fell for his "charms "but did not let him know nor did I show them.

"You might not have believed me then but I didn't want to get into your pants, well, I did but not at the time. You not wanting me and playing hard to get made me have these feelings that I never thought I would be able to have. I loved you or was starting to feel love." He said.

I didn't know this, only half of it

"How come I never knew this baby?"

"I never told you? I thought I had well I thought you would know."

"Oh wow how would I have known that, you're hard to read sometimes." I said and realized I just said something he can take in a dirty way.

"I know I am HARD to read sometimes." He said emphasizing the hard in the sentence. Damn

"Oh shut up you know I didn't mean it in the way you're thinking of."

"But still baby. Look..." He said and pointed down.

"I'm not going to look. I have many things to plan for today and Saturday." I said about to stand up when he grabbed me and sat me down on his lap. He groaned a little because of the erection.

"Feel that baby, feel how much I need and want you." He said and flipped us over on the couch ad started kissing me know how I felt about him, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. He only had his sweatpants and no shirt. Don't you know how hard that was to resist. His hands started going up my shirt but his hand stopped right over where our baby was growing.

"Oh fuck baby, I want you so fucking bad."

"Emmett, I really need to do things in such a short amount of time." I tried to tell him it's not what I wanted to do right now but my hormones were all over the place and I knew Alice was coming soon so there was no way we could. Emmett was about to take my clothes off when the doorbell rang. I heard Emmett say fuck and I got off.

"Who is it?" He asked me

"Who do you think it is babe?" I said sarcastically sitting up and fixing my hair and clothes when suddenly we heard her.

"Dammitt Bella open this door, I'm freezing my ass off here." She yelled. I laughed at Emmett's expression; he wasn't expecting her to get here since his erection was still clearly visible.

"Bella!" He whined "why is she here, I love my sister but this." He said pointing down. "Is not something she needs to see."

"Well then go upstairs and take care of it. She's here to help me plan your going away party. "I said realizing he was going to leave soon.

"Does she know about the baby?"

"No she doesn't, I don't plan on telling anyone til Sunday, like we planned."

"BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Alice yelled. I had totally forgotten she was out there.

Emmett laughed. "I forgot she was here." He kissed me and went upstairs. I went to open the door and saw a very pissed off little pixie. I only laughed.

"What the hell Bella? I was freezing out there."

"Just come in Alice, stop complaining."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing Alice, we weren't doing anything."

"Yeah right you expect me to believe it; I bet you two were making me an auntie right?" She asked.

"We haven't really talked about it since he's going back into the Army and all. Maybe next year." I lied.

"But you guys have been married for so long now, it's time to have a little baby in the family." She said sitting on the couch.

"Alice, stop pushing my wife." Emmett said coming down the stairs and went to hug his sister.

"Emmett, it's been 2 years since you guys got married and mom has been wanting another grandchild since my little ones. Isn't it time already?" Emmett then came and sat next to me.

"Well Alice have you not considered that it's not really a good time to be having a baby. I am still in the Army and I would not like to miss her pregnancy." He said. I got to thinking, what if he was right and it wasn't a good time to have this baby. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring look.

"Yeah Alice it's not a good time."

EMPOV

As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew Bella would take them the wrong way. She has to know it is a good time to have our baby. Alice is right but I can't tell her the truth since Bella doesn't want to tell anyone yet until the party. Fuck it's almost time for me to leave and I would be leaving her and my baby for 5 months. How would I go on knowing she's pregnant and needs me here. She's not going to be at ease and that stress will not be good for the baby. Fuck this is going to be difficult.

"Anytime is a good time you guys especially to have a baby. For example Jasper and me had our twins before we were married for a year."

"Alice, you both got married before Emmett and me and Jasper is not in the Army." Bella told her.

"Besides what if I can't have babies Alice?" I told her. "I haven't had studies done and with all the chemicals in bombs and stuff might have damaged me."

"Bullshit Emmett we the McCarty's are very very fertile." She said and I hate to admit it but she's right we are one very fertile family. How else would she have gotten knocked up with twins the first try? It took me awhile since Bella was on birth control, but there's no doubt I would have gotten her pregnant from day one. This time she accidently forgot to take it and that was my fault. I didn't let her as soon as we got home from the airport I ravaged her. Can't blame me I had not seen her in almost a year.

"That's true, for you Alice but me? I don't know." I told her.

"Bella is my brother really sterile?"

"Uh I don't know Alice, I highly doubt it." She said. Alice was quiet for a moment than came the most absurd thing ever spoken by her.

"Bella get changed we are taking Emmett to a fertility clinic." She ordered

Fuck my life…

*****One Hour Later****

We have been sitting here for a while waiting for the doctor to come out. Why, why did I say I couldn't have children? Obviously I can and what Bella had in her is proof. I thought Alice would just leave it alone, as if I don't know her, of course she wouldn't leave it alone. Now I'm in a clinic waiting.

"Emmett McCarty?" The nurse said.

"That's us, come on Emmett." Alice said. Fuck my life I know I need to jack off now and I have no mood. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked into the office.

"Well Mr. McCarty what brings you in today?"

"My sister." I answered.

"Well Doctor my sister-in-law here and my brother want to have a baby and well he wants to know if he can." Alice explained.

"Mr. McCarty?"

"Emmett, you can call me Emmett." I said

"Alright Emmett, I'm going to need a sample of your semen in this cup." He said and handed me the cup. "The nurse will direct you where to go."

I stood up and followed the nurse into room 12

"There are movies and magazines as well as Kleenex and lotion just in case you need it. Help yourself." She said with a smile. "If you need any help just call me, Mindy." She said and winked.

What the fuck! Does she not see I have a ring on my finger? Guess not, they never do or ignore it and it really bugs me. Why couldn't I get my wife in here it would be so much easier to jack off. I really didn't feel like reading magazines or watching movies so I thought about the night the baby was conceived.

BPOV

Why couldn't Alice just leave this alone there's no way Emmett was sterile and my baby is living proof.

"So Mrs. McCarty, how long have you been trying to have a baby?" The doctor asked me.

"I haven't been trying at all, my sister-in-law wants us to but my husband is in the Army so we don't want a baby right now."

"So you don't want children?"

"Yes I do but we're going to wait until these last 5 months are over."

"Oh an Army wife? Doesn't it get lonely all the time?" He asked. Why does he have to be asking so much?

"Yes but I know my husband will come back to me like always..."

"Yeah that's nice, so Alice how are your twins?" He said changing the subject. Thank God. I started wondering why Emmett was taking so long he usually didn't last long.

EMPOV

Thinking of my wife always helped but boy am I tired, I had just jacked off when Alice came over to the house. I cleaned up and was about to go out when Mindy came in.

"What the fuck, what are you doing here?"

"I just came in to see if you needed help?" She said trying to sound seductive. Excuse my language but bitch please.

"I don't need any help I am done." I told her and started to walk away.

"Well you can try again with my help this time." She said and closed the door.

"I don't want to be rude but no way in hell do I want you. I am married can't you see?" I told her and showed her my ring.

"Well what she doesn't know won't kill her baby." She said and backed me up against the wall.

"Mindy please I have never put a hand on a woman but so help me God if you don't get away from me and let me leave to go with my WIFE; I will do something I never thought I would do."

"And what's that? Cheat on your wife?" She said and before I could push her away, she kissed me. I tried pushing her away this time without hurting her I heard the door open and a gasp. Oh fuck please tell me it's not who I think it is. It is.

Bella.


	5. Thursday (Part 2)

Thursday (part2)

**BPOV**:

I looked at my phone and I remembered I had an appointment with my gynecologist at two and I noticed it was twelve o'clock. Oh man I'm going to be late. Why is Emmett taking so long?

"Um excuse me Dr. Do you know what room Emmett is in?"

"Hold on, give me a minute." He called one of the receptionists. After he hung up he said "He is in room 12."

"Thank you." I said and left. I hope he was done already so I went and looked for the room and when I did I was not expecting to see what I did. I saw Emmett against the wall with a nurse kissing him. I don't know if she started it or he did but I was so heartbroken like I've never been before.

"NO baby let me explain I…" he started to say while pushing her away.

"How could you?" I interrupted him but before he could continue I ran away. I needed to get out of there and make it to the hospital for my appointment. So I ran.

"Bella, wait please" I heard Emmett yell to me but I didn't want to hear it. I was hurt and even if he didn't do it, he still let her kiss him. I know I needed to hear him out before I jumped to conclusions but I didn't want to just yet. I took the bus that led to the hospital and as soon as I got there I checked in and waited. I decided to check my phone and sure enough 25 calls, 20 voicemails and 15 texts. Talk about anxious. All of them were from Emmett and just 1 text from Alice. So I ignored the rest and answered Alice's.

***Bella where are you? What happened?***

I didn't know how to tell her so I only answered.

*I'll tell you later* and shut off my phone. I was so tired from running away and I know this wasn't good for my baby.

"Isabella McCarty?" the nurse called me.

"Right here" I said and stood up. "Right this way." I followed her to the ultrasound room. She set me up and said the doctor would be right in. I waited for about 10 minutes when a knock came.

"Bella how are you?" Dr. Masen asked.

"Im fine."

"That's good so will your husband be joining us today?"

"Uh no, he had something come up suddenly."

"Oh alright well let us begin. I need you to pull up your shirt and put this sheet on your lap. Now I'm going to put this gel on you, it might be cold." She said and boy was it cold.

"Ok let's see here" she pointed to the screen. "Your baby is right here, she or he is developing quite well, and I can see it is going to be on healthy baby."

"Can you tell me how far along I am?"

"Why yes I can. You are almost a month and a half along." She said. Hmm so I did get pregnant when he came back.

"So you can clean off this goo and I'll be right back with your pictures."

I cleaned off and I could believe I saw my baby and did it alone. I really do wish Emmett would have been here but I realized this is how it's going to be when he leaves. The doctor came back with my pictures.

"Here you go Bella. I'm so happy for you and I am going to need you to make another appointment for next month ok? Take care."

"Thank you, you too." I said hugged her and was out except I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go home or to my parents' house so I decided to call my sister, Rosalie. I turned on my phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie? Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing just at home why what's up?"

"Do you think we can meet at the Café we always go to, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure but your scaring me Bella, I'll meet you in say 30 minutes?"

"Sounds great. See you then." I said and hung up.

*********30 minutes later**********

I was sitting in the Café when I saw Rose walk in. She noticed right away where I was and came over to me.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" she said and I stood up to hug her.

"Ok so Alice came over to the house and she started saying how me and Emmett should start trying for a baby and I told her it wasn't the time because he's going back and she came up with this nonsense that Emmett is sterile so she took us to a fertility clinic." Rose's face was just shocked. "Yeah I know but that's not the bad part. So we went in and Emmett was asked to go get a sample of his semen so he left and we were in there for a while so I decided to go look for him and when I found him..." I started to cry. "When I found him he was against the wall with one of the nurses kissing him." I sobbed. Rosalie came over to the side I was sitting and hugged me.

"Oh no no Bella I highly doubt Emmett would have kissed her. He loves you and I don't think he would every do anything like that to you."

"I know Rose I know but it hurt to see him with another woman and kissing her."

"No Bella I can be 100 percent sure it was the slutty nurse that kissed him. Like I said Emmett would never do that to you. Have you not called him or let him know where you are? She asked.

"No I just ran out of there I was so hurt but he has tried to reach me various times. I just don't want to answer him." I said. I stopped crying and Rosalie moved back to where she was.

"I think you need to talk to him, get everything straighten out because you not contacting Emmett will make him worry." Just then Rosalie's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered. I couldn't hear who was on the other line so I drowned her out and checked my phone. Apparently my texts and calls and voicemails doubled of course all from Emmett so I opened all his texts. All of them consisted of he was sorry, and we needed to talk, he didn't do it, she came on to him and it continues. I was sure his voicemails were the same so I deleted them all.

"Hey, Bella it was Alice she said Emmett is so worried about you and asked me if I knew where you were. I had to tell them you were with me but I didn't tell them where. I hope you don't mind and because you need some alone time with me." She said and laughed at the end.

"Yeah I need to and well I need to tell you something else but you can't tell anyone else because I'm planning on telling everyone at Emmett's going away party Saturday."

"Ok what is it? I promise I won't tell anyone. I pinky swear it." She said and put out her pinky and I latched mine around. I took out my ultrasound pictures and showed them to her.

"What is this? I can't tell anything by this." She said focusing too much in the picture. "Well you can't tell anything yet because its soo small but…

I'm Pregnant.

**EmPOV**

When I saw Bella running away I felt my heart sink. I hated Mandy or Mindy whatever this girls name was. She just ruined my marriage.

"Ooohh tough lucky cutie hmm wasn't meant to be or why else would she have seen us?" she said and I swear I was about to hit her but I just pushed her away no longer resisting to hurt her. When I pushed her she fell and I really didn't care.

"DO YOU JUST KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" I asked pissed off. "YOU JUST PROBABLY RUINED MY MARRIAGE." Just then Alice and the Doctor and probably the whole clinic came to see what was going on.

"Emmett what's going on? Why are you yelling?" Alice asked.

"Why Alice because this girl came in her while I was trying to leave and kissed me right when Bella came in and now Bella thinks I kissed her and she ran out Alice I don't know where she could have went."

"WHAT?" Alice came to a now standing Mindy and slapped her...hard. "How dare you, what kind of clinic is this where nurses are such whores?" My sister said.

"Wait a minute. I'm not a whore." Mindy said in her annoying voice.

"Uh yes you are my brother is married with a beautiful wife who, with your whorishness, might have just lost her."

I just didn't care what they were talking about I had better things to attend to I needed to reach Bella so I took out my phone and started dialing her number. I did this every time possible and left voicemails and even text but she never answered. Where could she be? If something happened to her I would never forgive myself. I was done with this clinic so I just left the room with Alice still fighting with that woman, if that's what she can be called.

About an hour passed and still no word from Bella. Only one text directed to Alice saying she would tell her later. By now Alice had left the clinic and was with me at my house.

"Emmett don't worry I'm sure she's fine. You will fix this because it wasn't your fault it was that whores fault. We'll find her."

"I know Alice but I'm just so worried about. What if something happened to her? I will never forgive myself." I put my head on my hands and started crying. Bella meant the world to me and I would not lose her because of one mistake that I didn't even have fault it.

"Oh my god Emmett!" Alice said suddenly scared the shit out of me. "What Alice?" "I think I know where she is." She said finding something on her phone. "Well.. tell me don't just sit there." Alice started calling someone and told me to shut up. Finally someone answered on the other line.

"Hey Rosalie how are you?" She said. Of course Rosalie how could I not think of that? Bella has always been so close to her I'm certain she's with her. I waited until Alice was done talking to her. When she hung up she turned to me and smiled.

"She's with Rosalie right?" "Yes Emmett she's with Rosalie but you can't see her because she didn't tell me where they were and because Rose said she wanted some alone time with her."

"That's not problem as long as my wife is fine then that's all I need to feel better."

I just hope after her alone time she comes back home to me.

**BPOV:**

I waited for Rosalie's response to my news. I knew I was going to wait to tell someone but I just couldn't wait. I needed to tell someone and why not my sister? I knew she would keep my secret.

"OMG that's such great news Bella..im so excited I get to be an aunt..finally! Im just too happy" Rosalie exploded. I couldn't stop laughing at her reaction. She had the biggest smile on her face that it looked like she was stuck there. "Does Emmett know?" "Of course he knows he was the only one until now. But like you promised..cant tell no one at least not yet not even Edward got it?"

"Yeah yeah I promised and pinky promised too so those I know those cannot be broken its girl code" She laughed. We were at the café talking about the baby for awhile when I realized it was getting late and eventually I would need to go home and talk to Emmett. Rosalie knew it too and she asked if I wanted to leave already. I hesitated but said I did I would have to face him at some point. Rosalie offered to take me and the whole ride there was quiet. I felt weird with everything that happened today but I knew I needed to here the truth. The closer to my house we got, the more nervous I felt and I had no idea why. Rose pulled up to the driveway and I noticed the lights were on which meant Emmett was home. I thanked Rosalie and got out of the car. The walk up to the front door felt like it took forever. I got to the door and was about to open it.

Well here goes nothing.

**EMPOV:**

The later it got the more anxious I was to see Bella get home. Night was falling and even though she was with Rosalie, I needed her home so we can talk. I was sitting in what will be our baby's room when I heard something downstairs. I hoped it was Bella. I went to see who it was

"Bella" I said and I let out a big breath i didn't realize I was holding. Then made my way down the stairs to get to her. I went slow just in case she was a dream but she wasn't.

"Bella we need to talk. What you saw in the clinic was not my fault.. I swear to you on our baby she kissed me first." I said as I kept my eyes on Bella. "I tried telling her I was married and even showed her my ring but she didn't care. I even had to threaten to hit her and you know me I've never had a moment where I'd even lay my hands on a woman. Please you have to believe me Please baby you know I would never do anything like that to you I love you and our baby and I would never risk losing you guys" I said and by the time I was in front of her and finished saying what I needed to say, I got on my knees and begged her to believe me. I kept repeating please many times until I felt her kneel down in front of me.

"Emmett I was so hurt seeing someone else kiss you I couldn't believe you would do that and I knew you couldn't but I just didn't be there anymore so I ran out." She said and was crying right along with me. "Do you accept my forgiveness baby?" I asked her but she looked hesitant. "I don't know Emmett." "But you know I didn't kiss her I..." I said and she interrupted by kissing me. "That's not why I can't accept your forgiveness; I can't forgive you for this..." She said and took something out of her purse. A strip of photos. "I had a doctor's appointment today and I know you forgot." Oh no no no fuck my life of course her doctor's appointment how could I miss it. "I'm soooo sorry Bella with everything that has happened it slipped my mind. Please forgive me I swear it wasn't my intention." Bella put her hands on my face and put her head to mine. "It's alright Em I have to get use to it for at least the next few months until you come back." I stood us up and hugged her as if she was my rock and I kneeled again to kiss the spot our baby was growing. I then kissed her lips and it felt as if it was out first kiss all over again. "I love you Bella very much." "I love you too Emmett always and forever." That was all I needed and as I picked her up and carried her to our room was when I realized if we got through this we will get through anything else life threw at us.


	6. Friday

I had a horrible time writing this chapter because I had no idea what to do. Im sorry if its crappy.

**NO copyright intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday:<strong>

**EmPov**

2 more days. 2 more freaking days is all I have left with my wife and family. That is all I seem to think about since I woke up. It was only 7 in the morning. Too early to be awake. I looked over to where Bella was still sleeping and I couldn't help admiring her beauty. Besides I needed to look her over and remember her looks for the next 5 months to come. She seemed so at peace while sleeping that I knew when I would not be here she would not look like that anymore. I walked back to the bed and climbed in still wanting to be with my wife a little while longer before she woke up. I couldn't help myself remembering yesterday's events. I was so glad that woman did not ruin my marriage or else I would not be able to live. The thought of even losing Bella and now my baby seemed to kill me inside. I just hope to God that I come back safe and sound in 5 months.

I felt Bella stir next to me and I waited to see if she would wake up but she didn't. Good because it was still too early for her to wake up. Plus she needed her rest before my sister got here and helped her prepare for tomorrow. Ah tomorrow, the day everyone finds out about Bella's pregnancy.

"Emmett?" I heard Bella say. I didn't even notice she woke up.

"When did you wake up?"

"Like a few minutes ago. You were too into your thoughts that you didn't realize when I did." She said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly babe, I'm thinking how tomorrow is the day everyone finds out about our bundle of joy and well about Sunday." I said to her truthfully. When I mentioned our baby I saw her face lit up with her smile but as soon as I mentioned Sunday I saw her face just fall. I hated having to make her sad and if it wasn't for my grandpa or dad, I wouldn't need to enlist in the Army but no they wanted to be there so I had to too.

"Emmett, I really don't want to talk about Sunday at least not today please?" She begged. I couldn't deny that. I also did not want to talk about it.

"I won't mention it anymore. I promise."

"Ok. Hungry yet?"

****************After Breakfast*************

Currently we were in the living room watching some movie we found on T.V. We weren't paying much attention to it.

"Hey do you know when Alice is going to come for you?" I asked Bella. It was weird since Alice would always be here bright and early and now it was 10 o'clock and no sign of her.

"Nope, she said she would call me when she would be here but I'm guessing she had a tough night. If you know what I mean?" She said and winked.

"Ew I don't want to even know what you meant Bells." I said grossed out. I did not want to think about my sister's sexual experiences. Not something I even want to picture. Bella started laughing. "It's not funny babe that's gross." She didnt care she just kept on laughing.

"Oh you think its funny huh?" I said with a hint of playfulness in my voice. Bella just stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Don't you dare Emmett." Bella looked at me as I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me.

"Dont I dare what huh baby?" I said huskily and I grabbed the back of her neck and joined my lips with hers. Kissing her was just blissful the more I kissed her the more I wanted her. I knew I couldn't take this any further than kissing but she started grinding her hip on me that I couldn't resist flipping us over until I was on top.

"BELLAAAAA, EMMETTTTT! ANSWER THE DOOR." We heard. Of course I would never catch a break. I sighed and unwillingly got off Bella to answer the door. Bella got up as well and adjusted her clothes while laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. "We can never catch a break from Alice. Always interrupting." She said and chuckled. I laughed too. She was right. When I opened the door, there stood a very moody Alice.

"You guys I have been knocking for the last 10 minutes. Did you not hear me?" She complained as she walked into my house. "Bella and I have so much to do to be wasting time. Go get dressed now." She pretty much ordered Bella all Bella did was chuckle a bit and went upstairs to change.

"Hey you can't talk to my wife like that." I said clearly joking around. Alice just looked at me with her hands on her hip.

"The hell I can't today she is just mine and no one elses. Emmett we are sooo behind on your party and its tomorrow. We need to get everything done today and set up tomorrow." She said sounding stressed. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey hey it's okay. I do not want anything too big anyways and you know that plus I dont want you or Bella to stress out. Its not good for neither of you." I told her and she hugged me back. "I know Em its just that I dont want you to leave anymore I miss you terribly." She said and was about to start crying but pulled away when Bella started walking downstairs.

"Ok lets go Bella we have a lot to do today say goodbye to Emmett. You won't see him until tonight." She said and laughed. I walked up to Bella and pulled her to me to kiss her. "Bye baby ill see you later." "Love you Emmett" "Love you too" I told her and watch her walk out with my sister.

Now what was I to do for the rest of the day...

**BPOV**

I swear Alice is driving me crazy she is so trying to kill me today. After 4 hours of shopping for a small party for Emmett you would think we were done. But nooo it seems shes making this a huge party.

"Bella come here look what I found." Alice yelled over for me to look. I never thought we would find this here but we did. It was a party set of Army theme this is what Alice wanted since we began shopping but we couldn't find anything.

"Oh Alice it is perfect finally you found it now we can go right." I said anxious to get home. "Oh no Bella now that we found this we need everything to match this theme." She said "Come on we need to go to the other store and we still need to go to the food store and we need to find something to wear too" She said excitedly.

Oh God please save me

*********************5 hours later*************

It is now 7 o'clock and I am still with Alice and doing what you may ask. Yeah shopping for what to wear. I honestly did not need anything I already had in mind what to wear but knowing Alice I knew she wouldn't accept it.

"Alice come on my feet are killing me and I've tried on so many outfits Im done with it. Lets go home." I complained to Alice.

"No Bella we are almost done just hold on an hour longer. Oooohh look at this one this one is perfect for you." She said holding up the outfit and finally I agreed with her. It was stunning but how it would look on me I did not think it would be pretty. "Try it on Bella." Alice said and handed me the outfit and pushed me into the changing room.

As soon as I put it on I did not want to look in the mirror. "Come out Bella I want to see how it looks. I sighed and said here goes nothing. As soon as I stepped out I heard Alice gasp.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful. Have you seen yourself?"

"No I haven't." I said and turned to look into the mirror. I could not believe how beautiful I actually did look. The dress was short but not too short, one shoulder and blue with little diamonds on the top part of the dress. It actually fit tight enough to show off my flat tummy and curves. I just imagined how this would look like if my tummy was showing by now.

"You know Alice I'll take it." I told her and Alice looked like she was about to jump up and down when I told her "on one condition."

"What is that?" "We get to go home." I told her and smiled wickedly. "Ugh fine Bella."

**********30 minutes later***********

When Alice finally pulled up into my house I sighed in relief. Finally home. I grabbed my bags and thanked Alice and walked into the house.

"Emmett are you home?" I yelled

"Baby when did you get home." Emmett said coming down from the bedroom and hugged me.

"Like right now Em. Oh you have no idea how long this day has been. Ive been wanting to get home since we left." I chuckled and went to sit on the couch.

"Well finally its all over babe and you get to be here with me. I missed you both today. I had absolutely nothing to do all day." he said and joined me on the couch and pulled me to him with his hand rubbing cirlces on my stomach.

"And we missed you too. I really cant wait until I can feel my baby move and kick." I said relaxing into his touch.

"You know Bells I did something but Im not sure how you'll react to it." I started to become worried. "What did you do Emmett Christopher McCarty?"

"Hey no need for my whole name but come follow me." He said and got off the couch and extended his hand for me to take. "I promise its not bad" We walked upstairs and I followed him into our future child's room. "Ok now I know you do not know what its sex is yet but I have a huge feeling I know what it is. Close your eyes first and I'll tell you when to open them." He said and I did what I was told. He left my side and I guess to turn on the lights. He was by me again and told me to open my eyes.

I was not expecting to see what he did.

Although there was no furniture the walls were painted in pink and had a lot of pictures framed up. I looked in shocked but started walking around to see the pictures he put up. The first one I saw was of us when we were dating back in high school and then him in his army suit and me when he first came back the first time. The pictures go on and on one of our wedding but the one that caught me the most was the last one. It was a picture of us hugging at the airport when he came back two months ago but with our baby's picture on the bottom frame. I felt tears coming onto my eyes. I loved the room even though it was possible that the baby I'm carrying could be a boy.

I looked to Emmett and he stood there waiting my reaction he did look worried though. I think he thought I did not like it.

"Bella I'm sorry I just thought it was the right thing to do I just know we're having a girl but if you dont like it i'll..." I went up to him and kissed him interrupting his babbling.

"Shut up Emmett. I absolutely love it even though we could be having a boy the walls could be repainted but this baby is the best thing you could have done. I wouldn't have been able to do it any better." I said as tears fell down my cheek. Emmett wiped away my tears and kissed me again and hugged me.

"Im glad you love it because I did this all for the both of you." He said and kissed me again.

Life was perfect...

What Bella didn't know was that the real reason he did this was because he has a huge feeling he would not be back in 5 months...


	7. Saturday

**Saturday will be in two parts... here's part one**

**no copyright intended**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>**:**

**BPOV**

_I was at home watching television when the news came up "In today's news we have been informed that the raid operation did not go as plan and three Army soldiers have passed away.." I had a strong feeling Emmett was one of them I started to panic when I heard a knock at the door. I was scared to open it fearing the person who was out there. They knocked again so I went to open it and before me there were two army soldiers holding their folded flag. Oh no no. "Isabella McCarty we are sorry to inform you that the operation went wrong and sadly Captain Emmett McCarty was one the ones that passed away." They said and handed me the flag. "We are sorry for your lost." Was the last thing they said before walking away. I closed the door and started crying and holding onto the flag. "No Emmett why..."_

"NO No Emmett?" I woke up from the dream I never ever wanted to have and sat up looking around for Emmett.

"Hey hey baby Im right here whats wrong?" Emmett sat up turned on the lamp and hugged me close to him. I couldn't answer him because I started crying hard. "Baby you're scaring me whats wrong? Is it the baby? Are you hurt?" The only thing I could do was shake my head no to his questions. We sat like that until I calmed down. After a few minutes Emmett asked "What was wrong babe tell me?" He said and pulled away to see my face. I could see his eyes were filled with worry and I really didn't want to tell him what I dreamed about because I knew how he was going to react.

"Emmett I don't want to talk about it." "Why not Bella? Obviously it was something tough or else you would not have woken up crying at four in the morning. Just tell me I dont like seeing you like this." He said and caressed my cheek. "Fine I'll tell you. It wasn't what I wanted to dream and I really don't want it to happen." "Tell me?" "Well I dreamed that two guys from the Army came to the house and told me you had passed away because your operation went wrong." I told him. I looked at him and waited to see his reaction. "Oh Bella please don't worry about it." He said and hugged me closer. "Baby it was just a dream and I promise I will not make you go through that. I will come back home to see your little belly grow and I will be here when our little one gets here I promise baby I love you. Now let's go back to sleep." He looked back at the clock, yawned a bit and laid us down on the bed. "It is still way to early." He said and started to doze off. "Emmett?" I said and poked his side. "Hmm?" He said sleepily. "You forgot to turn the light off." I said and chuckled a bit. "Oh right." He said and reached up to turn off the light. He fell asleep soon after. I couldn't sleep I just didn't want to dream about that anymore. I believed Emmett when he promised he would be home.

************************Later that morning********************

I heard the phone ring but before I could get up and get it Emmett had beaten me to it.

"Hello?" Was pretty much all he said since he was quiet the whole time. After a few minutes all I heard from him was "yeah, uh huh, ok" and he hung up.

"Well who was it?" I asked him since he wasn't telling me anything.

"It was from the fertility clinic. Apparently I am very very fertile." He said and laughed. "Well that would show my sister."

"Did they tell you anything about the woman?" I asked him. I really was curious to what had happen to her.

"Nope they didn't mention her and I am glad although I would like to know what happened to her. I am one hundred percent certain she got fired." I also think that too. "They also said they would email me the results so I could show Alice but there's no need for it since we're telling everyone today of our baby." he said and climbed back in bed laying on his stomach with his head near my belly.

"I know I really can't wait luckily I do not have to go set up for the party because your mom told Alice I was not allowed to go just to be with you. I still have no idea how to tell them do you?" I asked him but he was too busy rubbing circles on my tummy.

"Emmett?" I said and smacked his head lightly. "Ow Bells what was that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I asked you a question and you weren't listening." "I'm sorry what did you say?" "I said do you have an idea how we're going to tell everyone?" I told him. "Oh funny you should ask me that because I was thinking about it and I think we should show them your ultrasound picture in the slideshow Alice said she was going to make." He said still rubbing circles on my stomach. "How would we get the picture in the slideshow if we don't have it with us." I told him while playing with his hair. "Easy just put it in a USB drive and when it's time to tell them I will plug it into the computer. It's really simple babe."

"Yeah I guess so what do you want to do for the rest of the time we have left before your party?" I asked Emmett I had a feeling I knew but I wanted to hear it from him.

He changed his position and laid on his arm and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes which seemed to turn darker. "Hmm you're really giving me that option?" He said huskily and playfully while playing with the band of my shorts. He sat up a little more and pulled me under him. His playful smirk made me bite my lip, a clear sign that I was nervous, even though I am married to him I can't help to get nervous whenever he would get like this. "I love when you bite your lip." He whispered and gently stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. I couldn't help part them a bit eager for him to kiss me but he didn't. I could feel my cheeks flush a bit with how he was looking at me. "I love how your cheeks flush when you feel embarrassed." His lips got closer to mine.

"You are absolutely beautiful Bella just absolutely beautiful." He ran one hand slowly down the side of my breast and lower until it got to my thigh and under my knee and hiked it up onto his waist. My breath caught a little in my throat. He kissed my neck moving down to my collarbone and across. I groaned a bit and when he finally kissed me I melted into him. He pulled away slowly only to take his shirt off and help take mine off along with bra. As he laid me back down he just looked me over. I couldn't help feel a little self-conscious. I was about to cover up when he said "No baby don't cover up you're perfect." He took my breast into his mouth and I couldn't help stop the moan that came out. I arched my back pushing me onto him. He unbutton my shorts and pulled them off along with my panties. This time when he came back and kissed me it was very passionate and hungrily. He was getting pretty anxious because he pulled away and got off the bed to take his pants off. He was back on the bed in seconds and I felt him slide a finger in. I felt the heat spread between my legs to the rest of my body. I felt him position himself at my entrance and when he pushed in he kissed me with so much passion. I heard him groan and I couldn't help but moan as he kept thrusting in and out. After a while he grabbed my hips and flipped us over until I was on top. I cried out as I felt him hit a place of ecstasy. I threw my head back as he pushed himself inside of me again and again. I couldn't get enough of him. Our breathing became ragged and our bodies created a perfect rhythm bring us closer and closer to the edge. I could feel my orgasm build up and I knew Emmett was close too because his thrust became frantic and he flipped us over with him on top now.

"Mmm Bella baby I need you to cum with me I'm so close." He breathed into my ear and that sent me closer and closer to the end. "Now Bella." He said as he gave one final thrust and came inside of me and I let my own orgasm free. We stayed like that for awhile before he kissed me and laid next to me and hold me close totally spent.

"God Damn that was amazing baby." Emmett said kissing my head. "Yes it was Thank you Emmett." "For what?" "For marrying me and making me the happiest woman ever." I said and Emmett kissed my head. "No Isabella Thank you for making me the happiest man. You're giving me a child babe and nothing nothing could ever change that."

I had the best husband, lover, friend and confident and I never asked for him. Even if he was in the Army I've had the best time with him throughout our marriage and now that he's leaving I feel the exact same way when he first left. Luckily it is the last time I will have to say good bye to my husband. But for now all I have to worry about is this party and telling everyone about our baby.

* * *

><p>Review :)<p> 


	8. Saturday (part 2)

**Writers block suck lol Sorry for the wait but here it is now and I should start the next chapter where Emmett leaves pretty soon.****I own nothing no copyright intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday (part two):<strong>

**EMPOV**

After our incredible love making we went out to shop for some things for the baby. Yeah even though we don't know what it is I have the huge feeling it will be a girl. I know most men wish for a boy to show them how to play sports, go fishing, teach them about girls but not me. I have always dreamed of having a little girl, the exact replica of her mother, and spoil her to no end. Every time I think about my baby I get a really warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, maybe because it's my first. I would have to see if that's the case with the next one Bella and I have. Well that is if we have another one. I should ask her but it would seem too soon. It's not like I want it right after this one's born.

After about an hour and a half at the mall we came back home to get ready for the party. Currently Bella was showering and I was downstairs watching TV. I let Bella go first because damn woman take forever, well not really Bella isn't like that but still. I flipped through almost all the channels not finding one to actually watch. After a few more I stopped on a show called "A baby every minute." I could not believe I was actually watching this but it was interesting I couldn't change it. Plus I had to prepare myself, I would be witnessing that in a couple of months. The pain my poor Bella would have to go through just to deliver our baby. I say I will be there for the delivery and my heart tells me I will but there's just this feeling deep deep down inside that tells me I won't be coming back when everyone expects me to and it breaks my heart that I feel this way. I try showing everyone that I'm confident I will be back for good and it's easy to show them that but for me personally I find it hard to believe. I know when I go back we have a very very very important operation that could potentially end my life.

"EMMETT COME UP HERE!" I heard Bella yell. She always seems to yell whenever Im down here even though I could hear her just fine. Chuckling a bit I walked up the stairs to our bedroom. "Bells you dont need to yell I can hear you ju..." My mouth dropped, I could not believe how incredible beautiful my wife looked. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back in small loose curls, her makeup was done just perfectly not too much and not too little and her dress was just wow. It flattered her figure immensely I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Emmett stop staring at me. Is this okay or is it too much?" She asked while spinning around showing me every angle. I walked over to her and stood in front of her with my hands on her shoulders. "It is more than okay babe you look absolutely stunning. You left me completely speechless and breathless." I said spinning her around. "Well thank you baby now you get ready because I do not plan on being late and unleash the fury of Alice." She laughed and started pushing me towards the bathroom. It might have been a good idea because seeing my wife that way got me pretty bothered. I know Im a very sexual man can't help it my wife is hot...

I didn't take long in the shower this time. I am a guy and we dont need much time to get ready. All I needed was to put on my boxers, socks, pants, t-shirt and shoes and I was done. I didn't need makeup or to fix my hair. Bella on the other hand had to do some retouches and still couldn't find what shoes to wear. I told her any where fine but no and I blame my sister for this because I know if Bella picks the "wrong" shoes, Alice will be down her neck. I didn't want her wearing heels because Bells is clumsy as fuck and I dont want her to get tired later on or to fall on her butt.

"My god Bella just pick shoes you know Alice will be okay with. It's almost four and we need to be there now." I told her looking at my cell phone just in case Alice was calling but nothing. "Emmett that the problem I do not know which ones she will be okay with. Im going to call her." She said coming out of the closet and grabbing her cell phone. I grabbed her cell phone before she could dial Alice. "No Bella just pick the ones she gave you for Christmas. They're not too big nor too small and you can walk in them." She came up to me and kissed me. "How could I forget. Thank you." She said walking into the closet and coming back out with the shoes on. "Ok now let's go." I told her grabbing the USB drive that includes our baby's first ultrasound. After a few minutes we were finally out the door.

The ride there was pretty silent but comfortable. When we got to my parent's house, Bella was a bit hesitant to go in and I was certain I knew why. "Bella come on." I told her while getting out of the car and going around to open her door. "I know Im just kind of nervous with the baby and all I feel like Im going to be sick." She said and got out of the car. I grabbed a hold of her hand and led her to the door and opened it.

"Oh Emmett, Bella you're finally here. How are you sweetheart?" My mother asked while hugging me. Now my mother Lillian has always been such a beautiful woman. Her green eyes stood out the most from her face. Her long blonde hair went past her shoulders and for the age she is, she was very good in shape.

"Im fine mother how about you?" I asked as she went over to hug Bella. "I have been alright sweetie how about you Bella how have you been?"

"I'm great Mrs. McCarty." "Oh dear how many times have I told you to call me Lillian. It's been years since my Emmy and you have been together." I rolled my eyes at the name she has given me since I was a child.

"Mom dont use that name and stop scolding my wife." I told her my mother laughed and went to take Bella away from me. "Oh sweetheart you know I love Bella and never do such a thing and as for the name its sweet Emmy." She said walking away laughing with Bella who was not even trying to hide her laugh.

"Emmett you finally made it man." Edward said coming from the backyard. He came up to me and gave me the manly type of hugs. "Hey man yeah you know the wife." I told him and he laughed. "Tell me about it Rose takes hours to get ready. So how's it going? You ready?" He asked.

"Oh man not really this time it's harder to leave Bella." "Yeah I feel you man well not really since I've never had to leave Rose. You want a beer?" He asked walking to the kitchen. I followed him." Yeah I do." I said as he handed me the beer.

"Who else is here by the way?" I asked him taking a swing of the beer. "Not many people yet there's your parents obviously, Alice, Jasper, the twins, Rose, me, and a few of your other friends as well as your parent's friends." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Damn looks like my plans to want a small thing are not going to happen." "Oh no man Alice and your mom went way out since hopefully this is the last time this will happen no?"

"Yeah Im planning on getting out after these last 5 months. It really gets tiring after awhile you should try it Eddy." I said laughing at the nickname that has been stuck with him since forever.

"Dont call me Eddy, Emmy that name is so old and annoying." He said rolling his eyes. "Then dont call me Emmy Im an Army Soldier and Emmy doesn't cut it." I said

"Emmy come out here and talk to your guests." My mother told me. "Mother please enough with the Emmy and I'll go now." I said and walked out of the kitchen leaving Edward with my mother.

Saying hello to everyone can be pretty boring especially when they're just your parent's friends. Speaking of parents I've only seen my mom but no sign of my father. I was about to go search for my dad when Bella called me over. "Emmett come here. Have you seen the decorations yet?' She asked me and I thought about it because I really haven't noticed them. I shook my head no and started to look around noticing them for the first time. I kind of laughed a bit because I realized it was all Army related.

"Where did you find these? I didn't even think they made them." I told Bella. She stood up and came to stand next to me. "Well you see I didn't either since it would be so weird but Alice here was the one who found them after long long hours." She said pointing to my sister.

"Yes all me brother." Alice said coming over and giving me a hug. "Hey not even I helped too." My wife said.

"Yeah yeah she helped too but it was more me than you." Alice said sticking her tongue out at Bella.

"Oh so mature Alice." Both Bella and I said. "Anyways where's Jasper?" I said looking around to see if I saw him.

Alice laughed and pointed across the backyard. "He's playing hide and seek with the twins. I think he's trying to find Emily. Looking at Jasper it did look like he was searching for Emily since Jackson was right there looking alongside him.

"Little does he know she's upstairs taking a nap." Alice said laughing. Both Bella and I laughed. It was pretty hilarious. Jasper here searching for his daughter and without a clue she's upstairs sleeping.

"I found her sleeping inside the house so I just took her upstairs to my old room where she would be more comfortable." Alice explained.

"Hey Jasper!" I yelled to him. He turned around and come up to where we were and by the look on his face, you could tell he was worried.

"Hey man." He said and hugged me. "Have you happen to see Emily?" He said rubbing his neck. I looked at my sister hoping she would tell him but instead I saw she was planning something and she did. She switched from happy to angry but I knew it was all a joke.

"YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER!?" She yelled at him and smacked his shoulder. "How could you Jasper?"

"I didnt lose her, we were playing hide and seek and she's just hiding really well." He said trying to save himself. Out of nowhere my sister starts laughing "I can't do this." I look to Bella and see she's laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Jasper said. I couldnt hold back anymore and had to laugh along with the girls. Jasper's face was super confused. Alice calmed down a bit and said "Emily has been sleeping upstairs the entire time she got tired of waiting for you to find her I guess and she fell asleep in the living room so I found her and took her to my room since she would be more comfortable there."

I heard Jasper let out a breath I knew he was holding. "Thats not funny Alice, I really thought I lost her." By now we were all calmed and Alice being Alice smacked Jasper behind the head. "Then next time dont play hide and seek with them." She said and while I looked at them bicker back and forth I hugged Bella closer and hoped we would be like that too when we had our baby.

The party was going smoothly, mostly everyone came after the Emily incident. Currently we were sitting around the tables talking and laughing. My father had finally shown after being in his office all day. I realized Bella was being quiet recently so I excused us both and lead us inside to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Emmett? Why did you pull us away?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that babe you've been quiet ever since we ate. Are you okay?" I asked her and pulled her to me.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess im just nervous after all we are telling everyone here that we're expecting our baby." She said and pulled back a bit with my arms still around her.

"Everything will be fine I promise plus Im sure they are all going to be super happy once they find out. Speaking of Im sure Alice is going to show the video soon so lets go find that computer so we can put our little video up." I said and pulled out the USB drive. Bella smiled and I leaned in to kiss her. I let the kiss go a little longer nothing sexual just pure love. Bella pulled away first and intertwined our hands together and led us to where the computer was which so happened to be in Alice's old room.

As we went inside I realized little Emily was in there so I made sure we were extra quiet. While Bella went and grabbed the laptop, I looked over at Emily and my eyes started to water. I couldnt help but think about my unborn child and how I hope to God I get to see him or her grow up to be this big. I felt Bella hug me from behind and looked at Emily as well.

"Emmett?" She said softly. "You will be here to see our baby just like that one day Okay? I believe well in my heart that you will come back to me for the last time."

"I will Bella. I most certainly will."

After our talk we did what we needed to do on Alice's computer and joined the rest of the party downstairs. Alice was beginning her speech and the slideshow as well. The slideshow consisted of many pictures from the time Alice and me were babies to now with Bella. Everyone was in tears at this point because the night was ending and reality hit everyone that I was leaving tomorrow. My mother took the stand then.

"Emmett, my baby, please come back to us okay. We will be waiting for you with open arms as we always do and please please be safe. I love you so much my baby." She said and came up to me and hugged me crying.

I hugged her back tightly and whispered in her ear "I will mom I promise I always do and now I have an even bigger reason to come home." My mother pulled back and had a confused look while I just said to watch. I went over to Bella and told her it was time and she looked nervous but we both went hand in hand to the stand. Well here goes nothing.

"Attention everyone as everyone knows I will be leaving tomorrow for 5 months and completely ending my duty in the Army. What no one knows is that I have a huge reason to be making my way back to my beautiful wife." I said as Bella pulled up the ultrasound picture of our baby with the words 'Yes We're pregnant' on it. "The huge reason is right here my beautiful wife and I are expecting our first child." I said and pointed up to the screen and looked at everyone's faces. Lots of shocked expressions were on our guest except for my mother's and Alice's face.

Suddenly we heard Alice yell. "YES FINALLY!" She said and jumped up and ran up to us. "Why didnt you tell me? I made you guys go to a fertility clinic when you guys were pregnant already." She said and hit my shoulder.

"We wanted to tell everyone together and this party was the best way to tell them." Bella told her. After that everyone came and congratulated us on our baby. Lastly my parents were the ones to come up to us.

"Congratulations son I cant wait to meet my little grandchild." My father said and hugged me you know one of those manly hugs.

"Oh sweetie congratulations I cant believe you guys are finally giving us a grandbaby." My mother said and hugged both Bella and I. "I want to ask you mom if you could please help me out with Bella and making sure she's not under too much stress because of Alice you know." I told my mother. She chuckled a bit.

"I promise dear Alice is getting nowhere near Bella. I know how she is and I want my grandbaby to be perfectly fine. Dont you worry son Im going to take very good care of Bella." She said and hugged Bella.

After that we talked a bit more until we had to leave. We said our goodbyes and left so I could finish my packing. The ride home was very quiet and I knew why. Every once in a while I looked over at Bella and noticed she was in deep thought. I didnt question her on it because I knew why. When we got home Bella went straight into the kitchen and I went upstairs beginning to pack.

With every clothing I put in I felt my heart sink further down. As I was almost done I noticed Bella in the doorway, a hand on her belly and holding onto the doorknob. We didnt say anything and just looked at each other with tears in our eyes. Slowly we met each other in the middle and held each other close. I felt Bella sob and that broke me down too.

"Everything is going to be fine baby, Im going to come back and see our baby be born and everything. I promise sweetheart even if its the last thing I do, I will be back you can count on it, like every other time. I love you." I said and cried holding my wife tight as I let her cry as well.

* * *

><p>:,( He's leaving...NOOOOOOO<p> 


End file.
